Synthetic ropes and more particularly ropes made from high modulus polymeric material are desirable for great length suspended use, such as hauling or hoisting ropes in mining, cranes and elevators, aerial ropes or ropes for deep sea installations or use in marine and commercial fishing applications, and off-shore mooring. During such applications, the weight of rope by itself already takes up a large part of its load-bearing capacity and winch load capacity; the payload is correspondingly limited. Steel ropes have a disadvantage of being exceedingly heavy in long lengths. Therefore, in these operations synthetic high strength ropes are applied as they provide appropriate strength and lower weight expanding the possibilities, e.g. mooring deeper in the water.
However, in the application environment of such synthetic ropes, there is a risk that sharp and hard objects may impact on the ropes. As a consequence, the synthetic rope is damaged due to limited cut resistance. In addition, synthetic ropes have a poor resistance against transversal forces.